


Digimon Decoders

by stopquinns



Category: Digimon, anime - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopquinns/pseuds/stopquinns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un evento catastrófico es profetizado en el digimundo, solo tres jóvenes y sus compañeros digimons podrán detenerlo, pero, primero deberán descubrir por qué fueron elegidos para tal tarea así como cuál es la relación entre su mundo y el digital.</p><p>El reloj sigue su curso, acercándose cada vez más a la hora del cataclismo inminente y no se detendrá ante nada, sin embargo, nuestros protagonistas no dudaran en intentarlo ¿O no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Advertencia

La gente estaba alterada, las líneas de la policía se encontraban saturadas por la cantidad de padres reportando la desaparición de sus hijos, la desesperación palpable en sus voces. La lista crecía a cada instante, primero fueron unos cuantos en las capitales mundiales, entonces, como una onda expansiva, los números aumentaron, se trataba de 15, 34, 89, 150, 345, 739 niños, quienes no tenían relación alguna entre ellos e iban desde los 2 a los 12 años.

 

Los gobiernos no podían rendir cuentas, dar una explicación o lo que fuese, las mentes más brillantes del mundo centraban todo su ingenio en encontrar una respuesta para la terrible incógnita: ¿Quién o que se los llevo y dónde están?

 

Mientras tanto, justo en el límite de ambos mundos, el humano y el digital, una figura imponente portadora de una capa carmín como la flama se mostraba afligida, girando su cabeza de un lado al otro, insegura de que hacer.

 

Una niña de cabello corto, rizado hasta el flequillo y tan claro que reflejaba el sol, miraba a su alrededor, no asustada o consumida por el llanto como el resto de los pequeños que la rodeaban, más bien desconcertada.

 

"No estamos cerca de la Villa, podría... No, no debería" se dijo asimisma, intentando ignorar los sollozos de un niño a sus espaldas. "Bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarme aquí sin hacer nada".

 

Se inclinó para arreglar los seguros de sus zapatos, uno ya había sucumbido a su última visita, no deseaba perder otro más "No te preocupes, seguramente vendrán a ayudarlos pronto" le dijo muy segura a una pequeña que parecía tener no más de 3 años.

 

Se puso de pie y dirigiéndole una sonrisa emprendió su camino.

 

Le tomo bastante, talvez demasiado para sus frágiles piernas, pero por fin se topó con la primera señal de civilización, era una casilla consumida por el fango y conquistada por la flora del lugar.

Guiada por los hogares abandonados que eventualmente fueron fundiéndose para dar lugar a un sendero, este la llevo hasta un enorme jardín, cristales colgaban de cada enredadera, reflejando los rayos del sol e iluminando todo el lugar.

 

"¡Wow!" exclamo con ojos resplandecientes. "Me pregunto que será este lugar tan hermoso..."

 

"Es el Jardín del Renacer" le contesto una vocecita somnolienta apenas audible, buscando con la mirada, al fin logro encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz, se trataba de un digimon en etapa novato, de mucho menor tamaño que los que había conocido antes, en realidad más que la de un digimon tenía la apariencia de una mascota, un perro.

 

"Gracias, lamento mucho el haberte despertado".

 

El digimon la observo con interés por un momento antes de ponerse de pie y sacudir un poco su cuerpo para después abandonar su cama: la mitad de un cascaron blanco rodeado de raíces como si se tratara de una calabaza.

 

"Estas muy lejos de casa" le dijo con una expresión seria que se vio deformada por un bostezo que logró escapar de su hocico, un tanto avergonzada sacudió la cabeza, sus orejitas iban de un lado a otro "Disculpa".

 

Se trataba de una creatura casi tan amable como Pegasusmon, lo cual le hizo recordar...

"De casualidad, ¿sabes el camino hacia la Villa de la Luz?" después de meditar un rato, la cachorrita negó con la cabeza "Eso pensé, uff, que día, es momento de un descanso" y dicho esto, se dejó caer en el suave césped que cubría todo el lugar.

 

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?" A pesar de tener Los ojos cerrados la niña se percató del digimon acercándose cada vez más "Vienes de muy lejos"

 

"Iba a llevarle uno de mis libros a Janey, ella está en la habitación de a lado, pero antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta el pasillo comenzó a desintegrarse y termine aquí. Bueno, no exactamente aquí" se detuvo para suspirar "Si, así fue".

 

"Debes volver a tu mundo, ahora mismo"

 

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué dices? "

 

"El digimundo no es seguro para los humanos, debes partir"

 

"Pero aún no he encontrado a Pegasusmon, tengo que verlo, ¡La señora Ophanimon lo prometió!"

 

"Shhh, silencio, despertaras a los bebes"

 

Lamentablemente los bebes ya estaban despiertos, aun mas, se encontraban en completo estado de pánico al ver entre los arbustos una sombra gigantesca, se desplazaba por las paredes, sin hacer ruido alguno, no tenia rastro solo el pavor que dejaba detrás.

 

El silencio seguido por Los lloriqueos de los más jóvenes atraparon la atención de ambas, a su alrededor el viento se detuvo y Los cristales dejaron de reflejar luz alguna, era como si toda la vida se desvaneciera.

 

Sin temor alguno, la cachorra comenzó a gruñir y dar ladridos en dirección a las cunas. La chiquilla se puso de pie, colocándose a su lado, esperando.

 

Por un instante sus miradas se entrelazaron y se sonrieron la una a la otra.

 

Entonces sucedió.

 

Aquella sombra infernal salto sobre ellas, su velocidad era admirable, cuando se percataron de sus garras, estas ya se encontraban aferradas a la pierna de la niña, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad de los pies de un árbol. Con su pie libre, le propino una tremenda patada que le hizo detenerse, pero no por mucho.

 

"Aullido de Cachorro" el ataque del digimon golpeo a la creatura en el rostro, o al menos, donde supusieron este debía estar. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente, se repuso inmediatamente y de un solo zarpazo le envió volando directo hacia un arbusto.

 

"¡Eso no fue nada cortes!" fue lo único que pudo escuchar su atacante antes de que, con una fuerza increíble para su condición, la niña le golpeara por segunda vez, en el mismo sitio donde el ladrido había aterrizado.

 

Un grito agudo, como el graznido de un ave moribunda inundo el aire.

 

Rebuscando entre las hojas, hiriendo sus manos en el proceso gracias a las astillas de las ramas, la pequeña tomo a la cachorrita en brazos, esta no se movía y temió que del golpe la hubiese matado.

 

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!" Pregunto, casi perdiendo la voz.

 

"¡Todo!" graznó la sombra.

 

Antes de que se le diera la oportunidad de huir, los árboles, las cunas, en fin todo lo que existía en el jardín, comenzó a desintegrarse, como cenizas en el viento, hasta que no quedo nada. Solo luz cegadora. Cerro los ojos brevemente, solo abriéndolos cuando una voz familiar resonó en sus oídos.

 

"¿Lily?" Le preguntó un hombre alto, casi tan pálido como ella, su rostro parecía amable, bueno, antes de ser invadido por una sorpresa que le hizo recargarse en la pared para no caer.

 

"Nos comunicamos a ustedes desde el monumento en la estación de Kioto en este séptimo aniversario de la desaparición de 32 niños japoneses..." Se escuchaba desde el televisor de la sala en la casa de los Arima, una familia promedio de Kioto.

 

Su segundo hijo Kenichi se preparaba el desayuno a temprana hora, siendo intolerante a la soya, más de una vez había sacado de quicio por sus gustos excéntricos a la Sra. Arima, amante de la cocina clásica japonesa y enemiga declarada del resto.

 

Apago el aparato, cansado de escuchar el mismo discurso de cada año.

 

"Ken-kun, ¿despierto a esta hora?" pregunto su padre, era un sábado por la mañana por lo que le resulto un tanto extraño que alguien además de el madrugara, se acercó a la cocina para tomar una rebanada de pan del estante más alto, mientras hacía esto miro de reojo la fecha en el calendario y lo comprendió.

 

"Supuse que sería amable de mi parte darle un problema menos a mama" contesto Kenichi sin despegar la vista del cuchillo con el que cortaba los vegetales, su padre soltó una carcajada e introdujo el pan en su boca "Con Toru ya tiene más que suficiente".

 

"Puedes decir eso de nuevo, la noticia de su compromiso le cayó casi tan mal como la pasta italiana" dijo encendiendo la cafetera, creando un sonido mecánico seguido por el caer de las gotas "¿Piensas salir hoy?"

 

"Ya me conoces, me volvería loco si me quedara aquí encerrado" Kenichi miro hacia la ventana de la cocina, podía ver a lo lejos el parque local, los columpios se mecían impulsados por el viento. Se imaginó asimismo, buscando insectos en las plantas que rodeaban el área de juego.

 

Viendo a su hijo con un aire de nostalgia su padre no pudo evitar suspirar.

 

Sabía que su madre no tardaría en despertar y no deseaba tener la conversación de todos los años, detestaba verla llorar de esa forma, aliviada pero con el mismo temor de aquel día.

Después de lavar los platos, tomo su chaqueta preferida del sofá, la agito un poco para desempolvarla y posteriormente acerco a su nariz para asegurarse de que su olor no delatara el hecho de que hace semanas no la lavaba. Satisfecho, se cambió Los zapatos en la entrada y abandono el departamento.

 

El joven caminaba por las calles sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, las conocía de toda la vida y ya no le parecían tan sorprendentes o bellas, eran solo calles, pedazos de concreto y asfalto deteriorado.

 

Un grupo de niños corría a su lado,  uno detrás del otro halándose los abrigos, y pisándose los zapatos. Uno de ellos percatándose de su presencia, se le quedo mirando incrédulamente.

Kenichi le sonrió y señalo que sus amigos ya se encontraban delante de él. El niño asintió y se dispuso a correr con todas sus energías, perdiéndose en la distancia.

 

Un rato después llego al centro comercial Mina Kioto, se trataba de un edificio enorme con ventanas de cristal.  Paro en uno de los puestos de comida y saludo al dueño cordialmente.

 

"Disculpa Arima-san, olvide que nos visitarías hoy, enseguida preparo tu taiyaki" le dijo limpiándose el sudor de la cara con un pañuelo blanco perdiéndose una vez más en la cocina.

 

"No se preocupe Sr. Kirishima, tiempo es lo único que me sobra" le contesto elevando la voz mientras tomaba asiento en la barra. Era un lugar bastante común, había imágenes de peces Koi colgando de las paredes y todo parecía estar hecho de madera, pero algo sobre el olor a aceite y harina lo tranquilizaba.

 

"Como van las cosas en la escuela?"

 

"Igual que siempre"

 

"Siempre fuiste el niño bueno de los Arima"

 

"Ni que lo diga, si tan solo supie..."

 

"¿Pero qué demonios es eso?" Exclamó un hombre en una mesa cercana a la ventana, su bebida cayó sobre el suelo pero no pareció importarle, el seguía mirando hacia el arriba, el resto de Los clientes abandonaron sus lugares para admirar el espectáculo.

 

La conmoción afuera se hacía más fuerte a cada momento, Kenichi, guiado por la curiosidad y un grupo de personas abandonando el centro comercial, salió del establecimiento olvidando por completo su conversación, quería ver de qué se trataba con sus propios ojos.

 

Al salir fue recibido por automóviles y personas conglomeradas en las carreteras, todos y cada uno mirando hacia el cielo.

 

"¿Estática?" y es que, no había otra forma de describirlo, era como si el firmamento fuese un enorme televisor descompuesto, los colores se distorsionaban y cambiaban aleatoriamente.

 

"Advertencia, advertencia" escucharon de una voz mecánica, para nada humana "Fallo del sistema, advertencia, advertencia..."

 

"¡Ken!" El chico volteo a la derecha, solo para que en su rostro se impactara una creatura voladora naranja "¡Ken, Ken, al fin te encuentro!"

 

"¿Patamon?" El digimon no contesto, solo le rodeo con sus orejas y abrazo fuertemente impidiéndole respirar.

 

"Falla, falla, fall... Error en el Sistema".


	2. Error en el Sistema

"Patamon, aun no me has dicho como llegaste hasta aquí"

 

"Eso puede esperar, primero debemos ir a un lugar seguro" caminaban en línea recta, alejados de la conmoción, de los noticieros y fotógrafos buscando retratar cada momento  posterior al suceso. El miedo siempre gana Pulitzers, pensó el muchacho ajustando su chaqueta, debajo de la cual se escondía un ser proveniente de otro mundo, quien hacia un esfuerzo colosal para no mover ni un pelillo.

 

"¿Seguro? ¿De que estas hablando?"

 

"¡Keeeeen , eso puede esperaaaaar!" Le susurró Patamon, cubriéndose los ojos de la luz que desprendían las cámaras.

 

"Como sea, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo" le dijo regalándole una sonrisa que llegaba hasta sus ojos. Se sentía extraño, sonreír de una forma tan genuina, no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho.

 

"A mi también, sabía que estarías aquí, si, si, no has cambiado para nada" guardo silencio "Bueno, si lo hiciste pero casi no se nota".

 

"Claro, mucho más si cierras los ojos" Patamon soltó una risilla, acurrucándose en su pecho.

 

Dejando el desastre y ruido atrás, pudo percatarse de lo solas que estaban las calles en dirección a su edificio, claro, no eran tan concurridas como las que te llevan a los templos, pero siempre había alguien jugueteando en la acera o uno que otro automóvil. Le resultó extraño y, sin pensarlo, apresuro el paso.

 

Su digimon abrió los ojos rápidamente, mostrándose tenso, como si una presencia extraña lo incomodara.

 

"Rápido Kenichi, está cerca".

 

Sin cuestionarle, comenzó a correr, deseando que nadie lo viese actuando como un loco.

 

El cielo se tornó oscuro, era un tono perteneciente a las horas que siguen la  puesta del sol, era increíble, no podían ser mas de las 11 a.m. Simplemente no tenía sentido, aunque pensándolo bien, nada de aquella situación lo tenía.

 

Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, por lo que no pudo ver como las sombras trepaban las paredes de las casas, deslizándose amenazadoramente hacia ellos, una de ellas intento aferrarse de su pierna izquierda, fallando rotundamente gracias a que Kenichi no dejaba de moverse.

 

Llegando a su destino, se estrelló contra las puertas de cristal del edificio apartamental, jadeante y con la frente cubierta en sudor.

Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, recargándose sobre los buzones de correspondencia, sentía como su corazón quería escapar de su cuerpo.

 

"Me debes una muy buena explicación" exclamo finalmente, con una voz entrecortada y cansada.

 

"¿Arima-kun?" Reconoció aquella voz casi al instante, de todos los vecinos que pudieron encontrarlo jadeando como si fuese un perro tenía que ser la chica que le gustaba desde que se habían mudado cuando apenas tenía 11 años, su nombre era Nana Hanase, de su misma edad pero sin duda mucho más bonita que cualquier chica de su clase.

 

Abrocho su chaqueta y cruzo los brazos, olvidando por completo que un digimon se escondía debajo de esta, mejoro su postura y fingió una sonrisa.

 

"¡Nana-chan, que sorpresa verte!" Le dijo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras.

 

"¿Enserio? Me parece que a ti es a quien no solemos ver por aquí, siempre estas fuera de casa, es algo extraño" le contesto con una sonrisa, arreglando su cabello negro y largo.

 

Jamás había cruzado por su cabeza que a la gente de su edificio le importase su ausencia de casa, para él ya era parte de la rutina diaria, y no le parecía fuera de lo común. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, y los ojos oscuros de Nana, solo los movimientos del sofocado Patamon lograron regresarlo a la realidad, donde la chica lo miraba desconcertada "Bueno, no lo sé, me aburro fácilmente en casa".

 

"Claro, bueno, fue un gusto verte Arima-kun" y dicho esto abandono el edificio, la esencia de su perfume aun en el aire.

 

"Eso no pudo haber ido peor" suspiró.

 

"¡Kenichi, no puedo respirar!" Exclamo Patamon pataleando mientras el joven subía los primeros escalones hacia su piso.

 

"Oh si, lo siento" se disculpó, desabrochándose la prenda sin prestarle mucha atención, el rostro de Nana aun presente en su cabeza.

 

Si no se hubiera perdido una vez más en cosas tan mundanas, se habría percatado de que el paisaje en las afueras había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

 

Llegando a su apartamento, Ken no pudo obtener respuestas de su compañero, utilizando el cansancio como excusa, se acurruco en su almohada favorita, durmiendo cómodamente por el resto del día y la noche que le siguió.

 

La mañana siguiente, se despertó temprano como siempre, sus sueños sobre un mundo digital tornándose sofocantes hasta tal punto que el dormir no lo hacía descansar, aparto las cobijas notando la ausencia del digimon, por un momento pensó que el día anterior no había sido más que otro sueño, no fue hasta que escucho un golpe en su ventana que se dio cuenta de que no era así.

 

Patamon reposaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, su mirada distante, como un vigilante demasiado inmerso en su trabajo.

 

"¿Algo que reportar soldado?" Bromeó estirando los brazos.

 

El digimon negó con la cabeza y voló hacia el escritorio en el que Kenichi solía hacer los deberes todas las tardes.  Con una de sus patas delanteras abrió una carpeta negra e inspecciono por un momento.

 

"Pata..."

 

"Cosas extrañas están pasando en el digimundo, me preocupa que tu mundo se vea afectado por ello" su voz no sonaba como la del inocente y diminuto Patamon, era como si una fuerza externa se hubiera apoderado de el, agito la cabeza y miro con interés la cara de su amigo. "¿Saldremos hoy?"

 

"Solo si tú quieres"

 

"Si, me gustaría conocer mejor este lugar, se ve lindo" el muchacho desconfió de sus palabras, algo le decía que sus intenciones no eran del todo claras. Se vistió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que se había levantado más tarde de lo usual, pero no le dio importancia, estaba muy ocupado buscando en el armario una de sus antiguas mochilas, debía ser lo suficientemente grande, pero no demasiado... Nada parecía satisfacerle hasta que su palma roso con un material liso, intrigado, lo tomo en sus manos.

 

Se trataba de un maletín de piel, lo recordaba a la perfección, su hermano se lo había regalado en 3er año de primaria, era parecido a los que su padre solía llevar al trabajo y por eso le  encantaba.

 

Lo agito con fuerza para deshacerse de la fina capa de polvo que le cubría y sostuvo frente a Patamon.

 

"Casi perfecta" pensó ignorando la expresión de temor que se apodero del digimon.

 

"¡Esto es mucho mejor que el interior de tu chaqueta Ken-kun!" Primero caminaron por sus suburbios, pero el interés no le duro mucho, quería ver aún más "Vamos poooor... ¡Allá!" Le señalo con una de sus patas delanteras, apenas visible.

 

"Pero lo único que hay en esa dirección es la estación Kyoto, no es nada emocionante ¿estás seguro?"

 

"Sip" asintió Patamon, sus patitas luchando con la envoltura de una barra nutritiva que Ken le había dado. La gente discutía en las calles los sucesos del día anterior, algunos creían que se trataba de un fenómeno meteorológico, o talvez un efecto de la luz, como la aurora boreal, para otros seguro se trataba de las primeras pruebas de un arma bélica, mientras algunos escépticos que seguramente no habían abandonado sus casas recientemente estaban seguros de que todo era una gran mentira hecha por los medios de comunicación.

 

Por fin llegaron a la estación de Kyoto, las personas iban y venían, algunos cargaban enormes valijas de equipaje, mientras otros apenas cargaban con sus celulares, absortos en importantes llamadas, nadie le presto atención al joven , solo un grupo de chicas que seguramente no se acercarían ni a hablarle por temor a ser rechazadas. Bajo por las escaleras eléctricas, topándose con aun más gente, sintiéndose mareado se refugió en una de las esquinas más alejadas del recinto, cercana a uno de los elevadores exclusivos para los empleados.

 

"Ken-kun, ¿te sientes bien?"

 

"Si, no te preocupes" tapo su boca con un pañuelo de su bolsillo e intento reprimir las náuseas "No soy muy bueno con la gente, es todo"

 

La creatura extendió su pata, colocándola sobre la espalda de Kenichi, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor, el, tomo una bocanada de aire y hecho un vistazo hacia enfrente.

 

Los pisos llegaban a reflejar los pasos de cada persona que los tocaba, eran un efecto cautivador pero solo ponía en perspectiva los cientos de trabajadores, estudiantes, amas de casa, niños, entre otros, que transcurría el lugar.

 

"Calma Kenichi, calma" se dijo asimismo agarrándose el pecho.

 

"Se les recuerda que el tren B32 se encuentra fuera de servicio por mantenimiento, favor de tomar rutas alternas, muchas gracias" dijo una recepcionista en el micrófono, su voz resonaba por toda la planta.

 

Kenichi no podía recordar la ruta que seguía aquel tren, le pareció que era hacia Shibuya mas no podía estar del todo seguro, pero sin duda le resultó extraño que se hubiera averiado, la mayoría habían sido reemplazados recientemente según las noticias.

 

Un par de conductores paso a su lado, ambos con una taza de café en cada mano, ni siquiera lo miraron, perdidos en su conversación.

 

"...raro, es un modelo nuevo, casi de paquete, no más de dos semanas" comentó el de mayor estatura, presionando el botón del elevador que los llevaría hacia abajo con el codo.

 

"Así son estas maquinuchas, cada una tiene sus mañas, ya lo aprenderás con los años" le dijo el otro con aires de grandeza, era un hombre maduro que intentaba cubrir su calva con el sombrero "Estará trabajando más suavemente que la mantequilla para mañana, ya lo veras"

 

"Si, si claro".

 

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos se introdujeron en el, su conversación apagándose de golpe.

 

"Ken, tenemos que seguirlos" le dijo Patamon halando de su suéter, su cuerpo casi afuera del escondite "¡Vamos!".

 

"No hagas eso, alguien podría verte, Patamon, y ¿de que estas hablando?" Dejo caer el maletín de sus hombros y se arrodillo, dándole la cara a la pared, asegurándose de que lo cubría por completo "Créeme, todos notaran tu presencia, será como ver un mimo gritando por las calles".

 

Patamon se mostró confundido y no dijo nada.

 

"Exacto".

 

"Está bien, 'ta bien" le dijo alzando sus patas y retractando sus alas "Pero debemos seguir a aquellos hombres"

 

"¿Por qué haríamos eso?" Lo menos que quería era ser detenido por las autoridades del lugar por no seguir simples indicaciones como lo eran Solo Personal Autorizado y No pase, sin embargo, pudo notar en su rostro que esto no parecía importarle a su compañero "Bien, solo dame una razón, por la que debemos hacerlo, una" Levanto su dedo índice, señalando el elevador y alzando la ceja.

 

"Hay más digimons abajo, puedo sentirlo" Ken guardo silencio, su dedo cayendo lentamente "Al menos son dos, talvez más, no puedo asegurarme a esta distancia".

 

El chico trago saliva, recordando el encuentro que habían tenido con un digimon maligno durante su primera y única aventura en el digimundo, el solo recuerdo aun lo aterraba.

 

"Vamos Ken, antes de que se alejen"

 

"Bien, bien" se puso de pie, tomando el maletín "Pero si termino en prisión, tú se lo explicaras a mamá" presiono el botón con la mano temblorosa "Justo después de explicarle tu existencia".

 

Las puertas se abrieron demasiado rápido, el sonido mecánico ahogando la risa del digimon "¿Hacia dónde? Le pregunto a Patamon encontrándose con más de 10 botones frente a  él.

 

Patamon abandono por completo sus brazos, manteniéndose en el aire gracias a sus alas, lo miró fijamente y presiono un botón.

 

"Hacia abajo".

 

Se sentía ansioso, no tardaron mucho en llegar al nivel más profundo pero fue suficiente para que Kenichi se inventara mil excusas en caso de que lo atraparan vagando por donde claramente no debía.

 

Al llegar se encontró con un recinto inmerso en la completa oscuridad, figuras podían distinguirse entre las sombras, motores entre pilas de chatarra, rieles y ventanas, llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de una especie de taller. A medida que se adentraban en el lugar le resultaba más difícil caminar sin que sus pies se enredaran o golpearan algo.

 

"Mira Ken, una luz" a la distancia podía  observarse un circulo luminoso, recorriendo uno de los túneles de arriba hacia abajo.

 

"... ebe estar por aquí..." Se trataba de una voz masculina, mas no madura, no podía pertenecerle a alguien que trabajara en el lugar, era demasiado juvenil.

 

Se acercó con pasos ligeros y silenciosos, dudaba que quien estuviera allá abajo con el, fuera a causarle problemas, sin embargo aún tenía presente que había digimons entre ellos.

 

La luz comenzó alejarse, como si se adentrara en el túnel, Patamon volaba a su lado, preparado para cualquier cosa, fuese una huida o una batalla.

 

"Lopmon, por favor, no puedo ver con claridad" exclamo la voz, llamando la atención de Patamon, apresuro su vuelo, dejando a su compañero atrás.

 

"Lo siento, ¿está mejor así?" Le contesto otra voz infantil.

 

"No realmente...".

 

El digimon se detuvo en una vuelta, aferrándose a la pared. Ken logro alcanzarlo, deteniéndose justo detrás de él. Con mucho cuidado dio un vistazo, topándose con un joven alto, de cabello negro, con una creatura orejona sobre su hombro derecho, y a su lado, una chica de menor estatura, pero sin duda mas alta que el promedio, tenía el cabello corto y rubio, lo cual no era inusual, no podia verle el rostro solo escucharla.

 

"Esto está mal Maki-san, la fractura es mucho más grande de lo que esperaba" sonaba preocupada, se limpió las manos en la falda y abrió la mochila de su espalda. "¿Tu que dices Salamon?".

 

Los ojos de Patamon se abrieron como platos al ver una cabeza canina salir de entre el cierre agitando sus orejas color crema.

 

"No me gusta para nada, es demasiado errática... Como si fuese un..."

 

"Falla" completo la creatura que reposaba sobre los hombros del chico alto.

 

La perrita pegó un brinco desde su espalda, aterrizando justa a lado de un charco de aceite, la chica se dio la vuelta y la tomo en sus brazos como si se tratara de un peluche.

 

Ken dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeando un engranaje, lanzándolo por el suelo, el sonido fue suficiente para alertarlos de su presencia. Guardaron silencio.

Dispuesto a regresar justo por donde había llegado, tomo a Patamon con una mano y se dio la media vuelta, el digimon no se resistió pero no se veía tan alterado como el.

 

La chica, sin pronunciar una palabra y con pasos tan callados que seguro envidiaría cualquier antagonista de película de terror, se acercó a la entrada del túnel, Salamon no despegaba la mirada de aquel sitio, gruñendo entre dientes.

 

"Ten cuidado" le advirtió el joven quedándose en su sitio, inspeccionando lo que fuera que habían encontrado.

 

Ella asintió sin prestarle mucha atención.

 

"Kenichi, basta, son..." Ken cubrió su boca antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

 

"¡Oye!" Exclamo la chica iluminándolo con una linterna.

 

Se quedó petrificado, sin poder moverse un centímetro.

 

"¿Que se supone estas hacie... Oh" Salamon le susurró algo, haciendo señas en su dirección, el rostro de su compañera paso de mostrar seriedad a confusión y finalmente se iluminó "Disculpa, ¿se podría saber que hacían espiándonos?"

 

"¡No los espiábamos!" Exclamo instintivamente, dándose la vuelta indignada, sus cejas se arquearon justo cuando dejaba escapar un resoplido.

 

"Observar a la gente sin que esta se entere de tu presencia es justo la definición de espiar" le dijo acercándose, la luz de su linterna era demasiado brillante, impidiéndole ver su rostro, cerró los ojos "Oh, lo lamento" Un clic y la luz se disipo.

 

"No puedes culparme por intentarlo" se froto la cara nerviosamente con una mano, sosteniendo a Patamon con la otra.

 

"No, claro que no" guardo silencio, inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo para finalmente posar su vista sobre el digimon volador. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

 

"¡Patamon!" Al mismo tiempo que decía esto Ken agito la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche, una parte de si se daba cuenta de que era algo estúpido sin embargo le molestaba que le habláramos a su amigo como si el se hubiera esfumado.

 

"Mucho gusto, Patamon, mi nombre es Lilian pero todos me llaman Lily, ella es Salamon" señalo a la cachorra que reposaba en sus brazos.

 

"Eres un digimon ¿cierto?" Le cuestiono, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro, impaciente por una respuesta.

 

"Así es, por cierto, les presento a Kenichi" le señalo con un ala, golpeándole "El es un humano como pueden..."

 

"Si si, el puede presentarse solo, muchas gracias" interrumpió Ken mostrándose enfadado, intentando no prestarle mucha atención a la pareja, pudo notar como ambas intentaban leer su rostro, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín intenso.

 

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como un yunque, pesado y denso hasta el punto de ser asfixiante, por suerte unos pasos apresurados lo rompieron por completo, seguidos por la presencia de aquel chico y el digimon.

 

"Sala, Lily, nos tenemos que ir" exclamo la creatura orejuda balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras agitaba sus brazos "¡Alguien viene hacia aquí!"

 

"¿Qué? ¡Me Dijiste que nunca bajaban!" le replico Lily con la boca entrecerrada, rechinando los dientes "¡Maki-san!"

 

"Ahora no Lilian, nuestra prioridad es salir de aquí, rápido, muy muy rápido" se le acerco y comenzó a dar palmadas sobre su espalda, miro de reojo a Kenichi "Tu nuevo mejor amigo puede venir si quiere" agrego con el mismo tono sereno, sin impresionarle.

 

"En realidad..." comenzó Ken.

 

"¡Yuu!"

 

"Ya se, ya se, bien, síganme" le hizo una seña a Kenichi "A menos que quieran explicarle toda esta situación a seguridad, lo cual dudo mucho" Lopmon se posiciono sobre su cabeza, aferrándose de su cabello gracias a sus patitas pero sin despegar la mirada de Salamon y Patamon, sus orejas revoloteando en la oscuridad. Arima comenzó a correr justo en la dirección por la que había llegado, adentrándose aún más a gran velocidad, Lily dejo escapar un suspiro.

 

"Si no queda de otra..." dio un vistazo a sus zapatos talvez por demasiado tiempo o almenas eso pensó el joven a su lado, satisfecha lo miro fijamente por un momento para después ponerse en marcha "Vamos Kaneki-san!".

 

"¡Es Kenichi!" Le replico siguiéndola de cerca, sus pasos resonaban como truenos lo cual parecia no tener sentido, entonces escucho los gritos dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de los suyos.

 

"¡Hay alguien aqui abajo!"

 

"¿Se supone que eso sea una pregunta?"

 

"Idiota, deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate"

 

El lugar se prolongaba más y más, como un gusano en el fango, dando vueltas en espiral cuesta arriba como si se apresurara para alcanzar la superficie, las vías corrían a su lado centellantes a diferencia de las paredes que las rodeaban las cuales eran descoloridas y parecían solo atrapar la oscuridad, los tres corrían en silencio o al menos en comparación con sus perseguidores, Maki les llevaba la delantera sin embargo Ken se enorgullecía de estar a punto de alcanzarle. Un jadeo le hizo girar la cabeza, la pelirrubia se había detenido para recuperar el aliento, el cabello cubriendo una gran parte de su rostro.

 

"Completa falta de habilidad atlética no me falles ahora" susurro mientras tragaba aire, sacudió la cabeza y arreglo su cabello.

 

"¡Vamos Lily, vamos!" Exclamo su digimon con grandes ánimos.

 

La luz comenzó a filtrarse en el sitio, permitiéndoles ver con mayor claridad así como señalándoles que se acercaban a la salida.

 

"Cuando lleguemos a la superficie hagan justo lo que yo ¿entendido?" Gritó Yuu.

 

"¡Sí!" Le contestaron los digimon al unísono entre risillas, se estaban divirtiendo demasiado o al menos eso pensó Ken.

Yuu fue el primero en alcanzar el exterior, esquivando los rieles sin ningún problema, en dirección a un enrejado que separaba la zona de abordaje de unos árboles, lo vieron tomar la cerca y escalarla como un ágil mono para finalmente dar un salto y caer de pie del otro lado. Tomándolo como un reto, Ken lo imito de una forma menos impresionante, aterrizando casi de rodillas, mientras que Lily lo hizo lentamente, cuidando cada uno de sus movimientos, alcanzándolos justo a tiempo para ocultarse tras unos arbustos frondosos.

 

"Bueno ¿dónde están?" Pregunto en tono burlón un hombre robusto mientras se rascaba la nariz "Se desvanecieron como ese dragón que viste la semana pasada en la azotea"

 

"Deben estar por aquí, en algún lado"

 

"Claro que están aquí... En tu cabeza inflada, vamos de regreso, no pienso desperdiciar mi descanso en tus juegos" escucharon sus pasos alejándose acompañados del suave tronar de las hojas del piso.

 

"¡Son tan molestos como dijo tu papa, Yuu-kun!"

 

"Me atrevo a decir que más" asintió el joven limpiándose la frente con un pañuelo de su bolsillo. "Nada mal Kaneki-san, soy Yuu Maki pero nadie me llama por mi apellido, salvo Lily-chan" señalo a Lily quien descansaba boca abajo sobre el césped.

 

"Un placer, pero es Kenichi, Kenichi Arima" le respondió aun intentando recuperar el aliento, se sentía como si en los últimos días hubiese corrido un maratón.

 

"Sí, claro..." Inclino un poco la cabeza, la cabellera negra cubriéndole uno de sus ojos "Hey, Lily ¿te sientes bien?".

 

"¡Fantástica!" Le contesto girándose para darles la cara, esta había tomado una coloración extremadamente rojiza sin embargo no era suficiente para ocultar la gran cantidad de diminutas manchas que cubrían tanto mejillas como nariz, la chica era en extremo pálida notó finalmente Ken, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos verdes "Creo que uno de mis pulmones colapso, pero fantástica".

 

"Tan elocuente como siempre... ¿Qué hay de ustedes amigos?" le tomo un instante al joven comprender que se refería a los digimon que corrían sobre el césped, persiguiéndose unos a otros, las orejas de Lopmon caían sobre su carita, obligándolo a detenerse para acomodarlas tras su espalda y retomar el juego, sin percatarse de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros. "Tomare eso como un bien" concluyo poniéndose de pie.

 

"Arima-san" comenzó Lily, frotándose la nariz con el dedo índice solo un instante "De casualidad, ¿sabes que fue lo que paso ayer por la mañana?" la pregunta no le parecía extraña, todo lo contrario, sin dudo lo ocurrido había tenido que ver con el digimundo, después de todo, había logrado reencontrarse con Patamon justamente en ese momento, tenía que estar relacionado aunque no supiera como y talvez eso fue lo que le hizo guardar silencio, la incógnita.

 

_¿Cómo?_

 

"Si les parece" intervino Yuu rápidamente, ofreciéndole la mano tanto a él como a su amiga para levantarlos "Hay una cafetería no muy lejos de aquí donde podremos hablar tranquilamente sobre esto, creo que todos queremos respuestas".


	3. Investigaciones Poco Fructuosas

El bosque había perecido unos pocos días atrás, sin explicación alguna, lo que alguna vez había sido un espectáculo de luces y colores despampanantes para los digimon del área se transformó en un vago recuerdo que pronto fue consumido por la oscuridad.

El digimundo se degeneraba rápidamente, como si fuese víctima de una terrible enfermedad.

"Papa solía trabajar en la estación hasta hace unas semanas que se jubiló..."

La bebida de Ken estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca, si no hubiera colocado su mano sobre ella, probablemente terminando sobre el rostro de la chica sentada frente a él, sin embargo esto a ella pareció no importarle pues no se despegó de su helado de kuromitsu.

"Finjamos que no hiciste eso... bueno, el solía llevarme siempre que se lo pedía desde que era así de chiquito, tuve suficiente tiempo para aprenderme al derecho y al revés cada centímetro de ese lugar, espero eso responda a tu pregunta de hace rato" Ken asintió avergonzado.

"Lamento entrometerme pero no vinimos aquí a hablar sobre eso ¿cierto?" Intervino Lily sin levantar la mirada.

"Tienes mucha razón Lily-chan, perdón por desviarnos del tema" le replico Maki aunque no parecía hablar enserio "¿Te importa?"

"Por supuesto que no" se limpió la boca con una servilleta como si se preparase para dar un discurso “Primero que nada y espero que no te ofenda la pregunta, ¿sabes que es el digimundo?"

"Digimundo" Repitió, colocando el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa, un recuerdo inundo su mente y se apodero por completo de ella, todo le parecía tan vivido desde el olor a dulce al color de la loseta bajo sus pies pero talvez mas importante como se sintió la primera vez que conoció a Patamon, no parecía que hubiese sido hace siete años... sin embargo estas cosas hermosas solo eran una distracción de una memoria que lo había perseguido lo que le parecía una eternidad.

Las garras deslizándose sobre su cuello, el aliento gélido golpeándole la cara y hundiéndose en sus huesos, no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera los gritos desesperados de su digimon implorándole que no se diera por vencido.

"Arima-san, Arima..." Una voz lo llamaba devuelta a la realidad, donde el único peligro era ahogarse con una mordida de su emparedado "¿Te sientes...?"

"Se tanto como verlo con mis propios ojos pudo enseñarme" una sonrisa se forma en los labios de la chica "Sé que es un mundo muy diferente al nuestro, y eso no es necesariamente malo".

"Muy cierto" le interrumpió Patamon desde el maletín a su lado. "¡Nuestros arboles cambian de color por las noches!"

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto Lopmon asomando la cabeza de la bolsa deportiva de Yuu.

"Ahora no, amigos" replico Lily tranquilamente.

"Algo mucho más importante es que el digimundo, como su nombre lo dice está formado por componentes digitales, como la programación de una computadora, llamados digicode. Lopmon, ¿podrías pasarme la R2?" el digimon se perdió nuevamente en la bolsa, tarareando la misma tonada una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente extendió sus manos, entregándole un artefacto de color negro cuyo tamaño era similar al de una agenda "Muchas gracias, veras, es poca la información previa al incidente ocurrido hace algunos años, más que nada rumores y leyendas urbanas..." Guardo silencio, abriendo el aparato como si se tratara de una diminuta laptop.

"Maki-san" pero él no respondió, demasiado ocupado encendiendo lo que fuera que estuviera en sus manos "Bueno, nuestro mundo y el digimundo están en constante contacto, pero son contadas las veces en que tanto los digimon como los seres humanos han presenciado estos sucesos... O al menos eso tengo entendido" acaricio la cien de la somnolienta Salamon, quien descansaba tranquilamente en una mochila sobre su regazo "Lo ocurrido ayer es algo irregular, una manifestación momentánea del digimundo, parecida, pero dudo que igual a la fractura de la estación que encontramos hoy" concluyo sin muchos ánimos, como si desconfiara de sus propias palabras.

"Entiendo" le contesto Ken tomando un sorbo de su té, conteniendo su curiosidad, después de todo, talvez estos jóvenes extraños podrían darle las respuestas que Patamon le había negado.

"Mira" intervino Yuu depositando el aparato frente a él, con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, dándole pequeños golpecitos para acercárselo, Ken pudo notar que en efecto se trataba de un computador, en su pantalla podían apreciarse símbolos que nunca había visto en su vida "Tanto las fracturas como la proyección en el cielo el día de ayer son errores en lo que me gusta llamar programación del digimundo, no entrare en detalles pues es probable que lo que he descubierto no sea del todo correcto, dejémoslo así. ¿Puedes ver esos símbolos en rojo? No deberían estar ahí".

"Impresionante, debió tomarte una eternidad hacer esto..."

"No realmente, solo fue cuestión de encontrar los recursos necesarios, una vez que conocí a Lily-chan, fue bastante sencillo, Salamon fue un gran aporte para codificar estos símbolos y aun así, desconozco la mayoría por si solos".

"Maki-san, el punto" comentó Lily en un tono empresarial.

"¿Punto?"

"Si, el punto, estas olvidando el punto de la conversación" le contesto, golpeando la mesa ligeramente con sus dedos.

"¿Porque me dicen todo esto?" El chico no pudo evitar preguntar "Apenas me conocen y esto parece ser importante para ustedes" Algo había despertado dentro de él, algo que no le agradaba para nada, lo que hace unos minutos le había parecido simple curiosidad y sed de respuestas se había transformado en un sentimiento dentro de él que lo ponía incomodo, como si se estuviera asfixiando ¿Qué es esto?

Ambos guardaron silencio, sus miradas clavadas en él.

"Porque... Si Patamon es tu amigo, esto también debería ser importante para ti. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Algo terrible esta por pasar, escuchar voces robóticas de ultratumba en el cielo es suficiente prueba de ello"

"Además, no nos haría mal un poco más de ayuda, ¿qué les parecería unirse a la operación?"

Kenichi se sintió observado, pero esta vez el par de ojos le pertenecían a alguien que sabía, no podía decir que no, saco la cartera de su bolsillo dejando unos 1,000 yenes en la mesa.  
"Disculpen mi franqueza pero lo menos que necesito en este momento es lidiar con esta clase de asuntos, fue un placer, Arima-san, Lily-san" Y después de despedirse cordialmente, se dispuso a marcharse.

"¡Espera!" exclamo Maki poniéndose de pie algo alterado "Si cambias de opinión, puedes encontrarnos en la Academia ARIA en Muko, solo tienes que preguntar por mi" pudo escuchar después de cerrar la puerta.

El camino a casa le resulto más corto que de costumbre.

"Kenichi..." Patamon se veía decaído, la culpa se apodero de el por alejarlo de sus nuevos amigos

"¿Si?"

"Nada, no serviría de nada. Me doy cuenta de que has cambiado bastante" se limitó a contestar, evadiendo los intentos de entablar una plática de su amigo por el resto del día, mostrándose pensativo como si debatiera consigo mismo.

El sueño de esa noche, para su sorpresa no fue la pesadilla de siempre pero tampoco podia decir que era mejor, era una imagen borrosa, una enorme figura alada llamaba a sus companeros desesperadamente, su voz entrecortada perdiendose en una explosion enceguecedora mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba de adentro hacia afuera.

"Kenichi-kun, ya es tarde" su padre lo despertó zarandeándolo ligeramente, como solía hacerlo cuando lograba percatarse de los sollozos de su hijo menor, Ken se levantó de golpe, las imágenes de su sueño aun presentes en su mente, se froto, la mejilla dándose cuenta de que estaba humedecida gracias a sus lágrimas "Vamos Ken, arréglate en, digamos..." hecho un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca "10 o 15 minutos, hoy te llevare a la escuela".

"No es necesario..."

"Y no está a discusión, apresúrate Kenichi" dejo la habitación sin darle otra oportunidad de negarse.

Derrotado, tomo su uniforme escolar del armario, era la primera prenda colgada que como todas las demás, olía al detergente que su madre tanto adoraba, el olor sintético aún más fuerte que su colonia, estaba conformado por un par de pantalones de vestir y chaqueta negros, una camisa impecablemente blanca y una corbata carmín. Se abotonaba la camisa cuando una vocecita le llamó.

"Kenichi, ¿vas a algún lado?" pregunto Patamon tímidamente, saliendo de su escondite bajo el escritorio, su cabeza cubierta por una fina capa de polvo, el chico lo tomo en sus manos y acerco a su rostro.

"A la escuela, es lunes".

"¡¿Me dejaras solo?!" exclamo el digimon agitando sus patas y alas "¡Otra vez!"

"Puedes venir conmigo si quieres, pero tendrás que permanecer en el maletín todo el tiempo... callado" Patamon hizo una mueca "O puedes quedarte aquí y no hacer un escándalo, prometo volver lo más pronto que pueda" su mueca se distorsiono aún más, señal de que ninguna de las opciones le parecía "Por favor, Pata..."

"Bien, bien... iré, pero te agradecería que pusieras unas cuantas golosinas ahí dentro".

"Seguro, ¿chocolates de té verde?"

Patamon asintió más animado.

El Sr. Arima ya lo esperaba en el auto, escuchando la radio pacientemente.

"...el profesor afirma que solo se trata de la interacción de las corrientes eléctricas de la ciudad y la humedad de este clima otoñal..."

"Curioso, ¿no, hijo? Medio Japón tan alterado por un poco de estática" comentó mientras iniciaba el auto al mismo tiempo que Kenichi abría la puerta del pasajero.

"Y que lo digas" le contesto con una risilla casi tan falsa como el peluquín de su maestro de Ingles, el sonido del motor echando a andar ahogando las voces en la radio "Papa, me preguntaba si han recibido noticias de Toru-san" desvió el tema, aun alterado por su plática del día anterior con el muchacho alto y la chica de los ojos verdes.

"Bueno, llamó ayer mientras estabas fuera, tu madre sigue negándose a aceptar su compromiso con Sun Jin-san, pero eso no parece sorprenderle, sabe que nunca le han agradado los extranjeros" dejaron el estacionamiento del edificio detrás, los arboles pintados de varios tonalidades amarillas apenas dejaban pasar unos vagos rayos de sol sobre el pavimento "Ambos son necios como una mula".

"¡Y dicen que la arrogancia no es hereditaria!" Su padre solo respondió con una carcajada.

La relación entre Toru y Kenichi era bastante buena a pesar de su diferencia de 6 años, así como lo opuestas que eran sus personalidades, talvez por eso se había enfadado tanto cuando decidió no contarle sobre su compromiso antes de anunciarlo a la familia. Recordaba tan bien sus palabras al recibir la desaprobación de su madre.

"Vine a avisarte, no a pedir permiso" pensó "Tan típico de él".

Patamon, mientras tanto, escuchaba cada parte de la conversación prestando especial atención al Sr. Arima, preguntándose como reaccionaria al enterarse de su existencia, introdujo un chocolate en su boca entonces recordó que había pasado 2 días en el mundo humano y ya se había desviado de su propósito, talvez todo había sido una mala idea.

Escucho una tonada en la radio, una canción conformada por las mismas notas que Lopmon había tarareado, claro, eso era, tenía que hablar con ese chico, que sin duda estaría más dispuesto a ayudarle que Kenichi, el único problema era llegar hasta Muko sin ser visto, así como escapársele a su compañero sin que este se diera cuenta de su ausencia, o que lo hiciera, claro, cuando ya fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces el automóvil se detuvo, indicándole que habían llegado a su destino.

"Muchas gracias, papa" dijo Ken mientras tomaba la mochila con cuidado.

"No te preocupes, nos vemos por la tarde, suerte".

El auto se alejó, dejando detrás una sensación de melancolía difícil de ignorar.

"Quien lo diría, llegamos antes del..." Y como si el universo, o una de las secretarias, se hubieran puesto en su contra, antes de que pudiera concluir la oración, toco el timbre para indicarle que ya era tarde. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hasta los casilleros, se quitó los zapatos casi arrancándose los calcetines y los lanzo hasta el fondo.

"Arima Kenichi-san, ¿quieres venir aquí y golpear el bote de basura después de que termines con eso?" exclamo su maestro de Historia, las arrugas marcadas de su frente señalando su disgusto, Ken deposito su maletín sobre el suelo, sin despegar los ojos de los del hombre, tomando los zapatos una vez más y acomodándolos nuevamente con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. "Eso esperaba... llegas tarde".

Ken lo vio irse atónito, mientras se colocaba las sandalias.

"Nunca he entendido porque me detesta, tengo el mejor promedio de la clase" se dijo asimismo y en parte deseando que Patamon le escuchara, al no recibir una respuesta o percibir algún movimiento dentro del maletín, asumió que el digimon se había quedado dormido.

"Bueno, una cosa menos de que preocuparme".

Contrario a lo que Kenichi creía, Patamon, y una buena parte de los chocolates, había abandonado el maletín durante su descuido, emprendiendo el vuelo en búsqueda de la Academia que había mencionado Yuu Maki, lo cual pronto probo ser más difícil de lo que había pensado después de estrellarse contra un poste de luz en su camino a la estación donde esperaba encontrar direcciones. Se posó sobre la rama de un árbol, esperando el momento perfecto para descender a uno de los mapas de la entrada, pero pasaron los minutos y la situación no cambiaba, aun se encontraban rodeados de turistas, estudiantes y adultos checando sus rutas. Talvez había sido una mala idea después de todo.

"¿Buscas algo?" le pregunto una voz que curiosamente le resulto conocida sin embargo esto no evito que se espantara y cayera de su escondite. "Lo siento, lo siento, no fue a propósito" se trataba de aquella chica, si, la que Ken no dejaba de ver. Lo ayudo a levantarse y recogió sus golosinas, limpiando cada una de ellas con un pañuelo.

"¡Eres Lily, la amiga de Yuu!" exclamo aliviado, aferrándose a su pierna en forma de abrazo, ella recibió el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Asi es pero, ¿que hacías allá arriba?"

"Quería hablar con ustedes pero Kenichi no me dio la oportunidad, discúlpalo, no es su intención ser tan raro y grosero" al oír esto la sonrisa de Lily se convirtió en una risa que apenas pudo contener.

"No lo culpo, supongo que lo asustamos un poco, Arima-san puede ser un poco, umm, cual es la palabra... ¿Pushy? No recuerdo su equivalente en japonés, bueno, lo que quiero decir es que está bien" Hizo una pausa para ordenar su cabeza "¿Vienes con él?"

El digimon agito su cabeza de un lado al otro dándole a entender que no era así, a Lily esto le sorprendió pues no podía imaginarse a Salamon vagando sola por las calles de Kyoto, mucho menos en un lugar tan concurrido como lo era una estación tan importante.

"En realidad, tenía la intención de ir a Moku, donde Yuu dijo que podríamos encontrarlo, creo que el podría ayudarme con algunas cosas. Tienen razón, el digimundo está en peligro, y lo que es talvez peor, también su mundo".

Lily no lo cuestiono, en su lugar dio un vistazo a su teléfono, finalmente depositando su mochila en el piso.

"¿Te importaría viajar ahí dentro? No llevo muchas cosas pero puede que sea algo incómodo, es la única forma en la que puedo llevarte con Maki-san lo antes posible" sin contestarle Patamon dio un brinco dentro de la mochila, comentando lo espaciosa que era en comparación al maletín de Ken, mientras tanto, el joven tomaba su clase de literatura, aun sin percatarse de la ausencia de su amigo.

Después de un viaje largo y bastante callado en tren, la chica lo llevo en bicicleta por las calles de Moku, parecía un lugar tranquilo a diferencia del vecindario de los Arima, algunas personas la saludaban alegremente al pasar sin dejar sus labores.

"Maki-san debe estar en clase de Ingles todavía, llegaremos justo a tiempo para el cambio de profesores, nos perderemos matemáticas pero esto suena como algo importante ¡Cuanto desearía que Salamon estuviera aquí!" exclamo Lily cuando pudo ver el edificio más alto de la escuela en la distancia "Suele quedarse en casa la mayor parte del tiempo" le explico.

A solo unos metros se encontraba una zona para estacionar las bicicletas, el lugar estaba repleto hasta tal punto que Lily dudo encontrar un espacio. El digimon la contemplaba con curiosidad como si se tratara de un espécimen de zoológico.

"Ahí está, sabía que encontraríamos un rezagado" exclamo colocándole un seguro al marco. "Bueno, ya casi es hora, será mejor que le envié un mensaje para vernos en la azotea".

"¡Arima-san! ¿Es sumamente necesario que lleves eso a los sanitarios?" Le pregunto la profesora de Literatura al verlo colocándose la correa del maletín.

"¿Eh?" Fingió no comprender la pregunta, sabiendo que la pobre mujer ya estaba harta de explicarse más de una vez y seguramente lo dejaría en paz.

"Nada, continua" le contesto enfadada, retomando su dictado con naturalidad mientras el salia por la puerta.  
Una vez que su voz se convirtió en nada más que un susurro, giro en dirección opuesta a los baños, hacia las máquinas dispensadoras del tercer piso.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te conté en el digimundo sobre las maquinas que te regalan dulces si presionas unos botones? Bueno, la escuela tiene varias, pero resulta que no son gratis, debes pagar por ellos, en esos días no entendía el concepto del dinero" comentó más relajado, habiendo pensando mucho mejor sobre su plática con Maki-san y Lily-san, llego a la conclusión de que no era asunto suyo y lo mejor que podía hacer para disfrutar de la compañía de Patamon era olvidarlo por completo "Bien, te enseñare como funciona, Pata... ¡¿Patamon?!" Al abrir el maletín fue recibido por nada más que sus libros, carpetas, lápices y envolturas de chocolate vacías, sin rastro alguno del digimon, su cara perdió el color dejándose atrapar por el pánico "¡Patamon!" Grito mientras corría hacia el patio, atravesando el cuarto de los casilleros, dando vueltas sin control como un juguete descompuesto "¡Esto no puede ser!" ¿Hace cuánto que no lo escuchaba? Una hora, no, desde que habían llegado, pero eso fue hace más de dos horas.

El crujir de aluminio bajo su suela llamó su atención, al inspeccionarlo notó que era idéntica a las de sus chocolates, a unos cuantos metros encontró otra, creando un rastro que lo llevaba hasta la carretera.

"¡¿Patamon, donde demonios estas?!".


	4. Fracturas entre los Mundos

Daba saltos para evadir escalones, casi tropezando mas de una vez, aunque no fuese capaz de admitirlo, finalmente abriendo la puerta con el enorme letrero en el que se podía leer "No Alumnos o Docentes" y "Peligro, Alto Voltaje".

"¡Vine lo más rápido que pude, ni siquiera revise mi examen!" Lily lo observaba recargada sobre el barandal, con un digimon revoloteando a su alrededor.   
Se detuvo de golpe, sin poder explicarse el porqué de tan peculiar imagen, la corbata enredándosele en el cuello y golpeándole la cara.

"¿El digimon de Arima-san?" Pregunto algo desconcertado para después recobrar la compostura y limpiarse la garganta seriamente "Patamon ¿estoy en lo correcto?" Aterrizando frente a el, la criatura asintió.

"Lamento molestarlos pero no podía esperar a que Kenichi cambiara de parecer, la inacción podría costar la vida de muchos, verán, una silenciosa guerra se ha estado peleando en el digimundo por más de 10 años humanos, creímos que había terminado con la muerte de dos de los Tres Grandes Ángeles y la consecuente creación de la Puerta de los Pecados Capitales, pero nos equivocamos, una bestia a estado envenenando nuestro mundo lentamente como un parásito, es por eso que vine aquí no hace más de 2 días a buscar ayuda" la usual vocecita chillona que tanto caracterizaba al digimon había desaparecido, reemplazada por una mucho mas madura, sin embargo, había algo en ella que resultaba tranquilizante para los jóvenes.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?" Lily fue la primera en hablar, pues Yuu aun intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, todo este tiempo su investigación sobre digimundo le había parecido un pasatiempo, que Lily solo exageraba...

"Pueden ayudarme contactando al Guardián de la Red"

"¿Quien?" Pregunto Yuu recobrando la habilidad para hablar al escuchar un nombre tan ridículo.

"El Guardián de la Red, es un digimon que reside entre nuestros mundos, esta encargado de proteger el puente entre ellos, lamentablemente, hace siete años nuestra conexión fue interferida y perdimos todo contacto tanto con él como con el mundo humano, por eso estoy aquí"

"Hace siete años..." Repitió Lily apenas en un susurro, temiendo tocar el tema más allá de lo necesario. Un recuerdo vino a su mente, el rostro de su padre, las lágrimas inundándole los ojos, eventualmente recorriendo sus mejillas antes de que pudiera limpiarlas con las mangas impecables de su camisa, la abrazó con delicadeza como si fuese una antigua muñeca de porcelana. Una Lily de 10 años se quejó, alejándolo con sus codos.  
"Papi, necesita ayuda, pronto" le dijo alterada, mirando de un lado a otro en búsqueda de una enfermera.  
"Tranquila mi niña, todo está bien, ella estará bien" le contesto su padre tomando al digimon de sus temblorosas manos "Volvamos a tu habitación".

"...precisamente, estoy seguro de que con tu basta comprensión del digicode podremos comunicarnos con el fácilmente" continuo Patamon con su voz habitual.

"Bien, pero esto tomara tiempo, talvez un par de días, y tendrás que explicarme bastante sobre el sistema del digimundo para que podamos idear algo ¿te parece?"

"Tu Seguridad es impresionante" comentó Lily jugueteando con uno de sus mechones, no los miraba, como si intentara distraerse asimismo.

"Nada es imposible, y no soy nada humilde, pocas cosas son retos para mí, será interesante" le respondió con una sonrisa y su mano sobre la cadera "Bueno, entre más rápido mejor, Patamon, estas cordialmente invitado a quedarte en... la casa de Lily-chan" agrego señalándola, su sonrisa enorme como la de un grotesco payaso de feria.

La chica dejo ir su cabello, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, la cual era serena y camino hacia ellos.

"Por supuesto, no es como que a papá le importe, me parece que Maki-san pasa más tiempo ahí que en la suya".

"¡Ey, el Sr. Holland dijo que podía visitar cuando quisiera!" Se defendió Yuu al instante, realmente ofendido por la idea de que su constante presencia no fuera apreciada.

"Dudo que se refiriera a ir a diario... todo el día" No contesto, solo entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño en señal de reproche, probablemente dándose cuenta que tenía razón. Pfff, nota mental, conseguir mejores amigos.

"Como sea, vamos"

"¿No tienes clases a las cuales atender?"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Well, you got me there"

Lilian, como pronto se entero era el nombre real de la chica, vivía en una zona bastante peculiar de Kyoto, las casas eran espaciosas, ocupaban varios metros de terreno y estaban rodeadas por árboles y pasto perfectamente podado, pero además de esto no tenían algún parecido entre si, algunas seguían diseños contemporáneos que le recordaban a cubos sobrepuestos, claro en una mayor escala, mientas otras parecían curiosas jaulas de cristal por su cantidad innecesaria de enormes ventanas. Sin embargo, la de su familia no era parecida a ninguna de estas, y hasta cierto punto esto le resulto muy interesante al digimon.

Era una construcción bastante simple de ladrillos rojos, cada ventana estaba adornada por un marco blanco y cubierta por cortinas del mismo color.  
El portal estaba compuesto por dos columnas del mismo material cubiertas con enredaderas floreadas y la puerta tenía un ventanal de cristal con la forma de un arco.   
Había algo familiar sobre aquella casa, aunque no supiera que.

Lily metió la mano en un bolsillo de su falda, un sonido fácilmente reconocible como piezas de metal chocando entre si reemplazo su charla sobre escuelas y medios de transporte humanos.

"Papa esta fuera de la ciudad, pero llegara en la noche, por favor no hagan un desastre, ¿si?" Le dio un empujón a la puerta con delicadeza, entrando a la casa no sin antes dirigirles una mirada angustiada.

"Creí que el Sr. Holland, tenia una política estricta sobre dejarte sola, la cual es: Nunca hacerlo".

"¡Shhh! El mismo me dejo en el hospital por la mañana, solo estará fuera un par de horas, pero, aun más importante, ese no es asunto tuyo...Yuu"

"¡Ah, el primer nombre ataca de nuevo, ya estamos progresando!" Exclamó el joven de manera acusadora, mientras se ponía cómodo en uno de los sofás de la simplista pero enorme sala.

"¡Hey!" Un grito que lo hizo pegar un brinco escapo de los labios rosados de la chica, más que de horror o desesperación, de enfado, como si ya lo hubiese hecho anteriormente y estuviera harta, se le acerco amenazadoramente, Patamon podía jurar haber visto humo salir de sus orejas "Sala, ¿te encuentras bien?"   
Se arrodillo frente al sofá y comenzó a acicalar una bola de pelos beige.

"¿Mmm?" Musito la cachorra apenas abriendo un ojo, su sueño solo ligeramente interrumpido.

"Ni siquiera lo notó, lo ves, solo buscas cualquier excusa para atacarme, ya te dije que lamento haberlo mencio..."

"Basta, no es eso, te dije que no era importante".

"¿Que hizo esta vez?" intervino Salamon, estirando su cuerpo para cambiar de posición, acaparando un gran espacio, colocando su cabeza sobre uno de los cojines.

Mientras tanto, Patamon observaba curiosamente un enorme retrato de la familia Holland que colgaba sobre la pared, en el centro se encontraba un hombre alto y esbelto, con la cabellera aún más rubia que la de Lily, su sonrisa era enorme y sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. A su lado, un niño con una apariencia similar, talvez demasiado, la diferencia más notable era su rostro cubierto de diminutas pecas, finalmente, a su izquierda, una niña pequeña pero igualmente pálida y pelirrubia, sin embargo sus ojos no eran parecidos a los del par, no, no eran de aquel azul cristalino si no, un verde intenso, casi artificial.

"¿Es ese tu padre?" Pregunto en voz baja, como si no deseara molestar.

"¿Mmm?" Dirigió su mirada hacia donde el digimon tenía plantada la suya, sus ojos se abrieron "Así es, y él es Samuel, mi hermano mayor, la niña soy yo cuando tenía 8 años" contesto rápidamente "Sé que puede parecer muy ostentoso, pero fue un regalo de cumpleaños de... No importa".

"Primero que nada" interrumpió Maki casualmente "Necesitamos un plan si queremos comunicarnos con esta entidad, como era, ¿Omegamon? No, Omnimon ¿Ideas?"

"¿Sería posible enviarle un mensaje?"

"Depende, elabora qué clase de mensaje"

"Texto"

"Posible, pero poco práctico para la cantidad de información que requerimos, sin embargo, no queda descartado, pero el simple concepto de tener que encriptar tanta información me fastidia"

"Directamente" comentó Salamon.

"¿Que?"

"Las fracturas, todas ellas"

"Salamon, siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar pero lo que dices no tiene sentido alg..."

"Espera, no es tan mala idea, es como aquella vez que viaje al digimundo, justamente así me enviaron de vuelta, por una grieta que conectaba ambos mundos"

"Patamon acaba de decirnos que el digimundo está bloqueado"

"No intentamos llegar hasta allá, solo intentamos salir de este"

Yuu la miro extrañado, con una especie de disgusto. Era como en aquel curso de codificación de hace 2 años, en el que la había conocido, y es que a pesar de que el había sido el mejor alumno, quien siempre terminaba los trabajos en tiempo record impecablemente, Lily siempre era la elogiada por los instructores gracias a los conceptos "innovadores" que implementaba aunque talvez estos no siempre funcionaban y la atrasaban bastante ella nunca los abandonaba.  
Los Maki, según él, nacían siendo competitivos pero con una muy obvia falta de visión.

"No, es peligroso" intervino Patamon, imponiendo un silencio insoportable.

"Bien, bien... revisemos los registros recientes".

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, pero no sabía hacia donde, su corazón quería abandonar su pecho y andar a su lado.

"No puede ser, esto no puede ser" se decía asimismo "¡Maldición!".

¿Dónde podría estar? El rastro se había perdido muchas calles atrás, con la última envoltura reposando tranquilamente sobre un cesto de basura.   
La impotencia lo quería volver loco, Patamon se había esfumado, en esta ocasión sin la promesa de encontrarse de nuevo, ya no era por necesidad sino por sus acciones egoístas.  
Un pensamiento fugaz cruzo por su cabeza, aquel par, parecían ser tan unidos a sus digimon, ¿acaso ellos no habían sido separados? Los celos lo invadieron, a pesar de que sabía era algo irracional, nadie pudo haber controlado lo que paso.

Se detuvo de golpe, sus zapatos rechinaron por la fricción de las suelas con el piso. Los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado no le prestaron mucha atención, era como si ver a un adolescente fuera de clases y al borde del llanto fuera normal.  
Dio un vistazo hacia el cielo y se froto la cara antes de tomar el celular que traía en su bolsillo izquierdo.

"Por favor, no me hagas volver allá" dijo en voz baja, mientras tecleaba con decisión en el buscador Academia ARIA, Moku.

Lily no era la mejor cocinera, sus habilidades declinaban en lo mediocre y su comida era apenas comestible, sin embargo, siempre había estado muy orgullosa de los tés que preparaba, aunque estos fueran acompañados por tostadas perfectamente doradas con un sabor a carbón preocupante. Sabiendo que trabajar en el mensaje tomaría horas, preparo un almuerzo ligero, por lo cual Yuu estaba más que agradecido ya que no hubiera soportado más de dos mordiscos de su comida sin enfermar.

"La de la estación ni siquiera está en consideración, no después de lo que paso en la última visita"

"¿La Casa de té en Shibuya?" Negó con la cabeza "¿El campamento?" Lo mismo "Las antiguas oficinas postales" el chico abrió un ojo.

"Mmmmm, podría funcionar, aún tienen un suministro de energía decente, nada lujoso pero creo será suficiente... Patamon" el digimon charlaba amenamente con la cachorra, olvidando con facilidad que el muchacho requería de su asistencia.

"... me tratan muy bien, tengo mi propia cama, aunque siempre duermo con Lily, también puedo salir cuando quiera al jardín, tenemos un nuevo trampolín, ven, te lo enseñare..." Y dicho esto, partieron hacia la puerta trasera, ambos los vieron con curiosidad ante sus actitudes infantiles.

"Me preocupa un poco" comentó Lily dejando escapar un suspiro.

"¿La aparente incapacidad de los digimon para concentrarse?"

"No, Patamon. No es como Lopmon y Salamon, siento que nos oculta algo".

"¿Algo malo?"

"No creo que sea tan fácil como eso... ¿No te parece raro que Kenichi-san no este con el?"

"Algo, pero recordemos que, como nosotros, no todos son iguales, no todos tienen una mentalidad de niño de preescolar o una fijación enfermiza hacia su compañero".

"No es enfermiza".

"Si eso te hace sentir mejor"

Lo había recibido un guardia apenas puso en pie en la entrada, de ninguna forma se trataba de un hombre descortés pero si fiel a su trabajo, el cual era no dejar pasar a quienes no tenían por qué estar ahí.

"Busco a Maki Yuu, me dijo que lo buscara aquí" le explico al hombre sin aliento.

"¿Alto, cabello negro, con cara de que podría robar un banco y salir impune de todo crimen, caminar como el de una pavo real?"

"Esa es una muy buena descripción. Si, justamente".

Lo miro de arriba a abajo, finalmente apiadándose de su cabello desarreglado y expresión de haber perdido a un hijo, lo guio hasta la dirección, donde una secretaria tecleaba y tecleaba en su computadora.

"Buenos días, Amakawa-san, te traigo a este joven, creo que es una emergencia, está buscando a Maki Yuu-san".

"Al igual que la mitad de sus profesores, solo asistió a sus primeras clases y después desapareció, ya se dejó recado con su padre, el Sr. Maki".

"Mala suerte, muchacho".

"Espere!" intervino alterado "¿qué hay de Lily-san? No sé su nombre completo pero..."

"No es necesario, solo tenemos una alumna con ese nombre, sin embargo, no vino hoy, cita médica. No puedo darte su número por razones de privacidad pero si es tanta tu urgencia puedo llamarle desde aquí" sin esperar su respuesta hizo solo un par de clics y después de deslizarse al otro lado del escritorio tomo el teléfono y marco los dígitos.

"Buenos días llamó de parte de la Academia ARIA, disculpe, con quien me comunico... Oh Holland-san, espero te encuentras bien... No, no, ningún problema, veras tengo a un individuo aquí que desea hablar contigo... Se trata de un joven... Si, estarías dispuesta a hablar con el... Lamento la molestia... Si, gracias. Enseguida." Extendió su mano esbelta hacia Ken, apresurándolo a tomar el teléfono.

"¿Lily-san?"

"Ella misma, ¿quién habla?"

"Arima Kenichi, hable contigo el día de..."

"¿Arima-san? Claro, como podría olvidarlo. Te escuchas alterado ¿estás bien?"

"¿Podrías decirle a Pata que lo lamento mucho? Lamento el tener miedo, pero ahora ya he tomado mi decisión... Tienen razón, esto nos incumbe a todos, el mundo que tanto significa para nuestros amigos está en peligro. Tengo que hacer algo"

"Kenichi-san... tenemos que hacer algo".


	5. Omnimon, el Guardián de la Red

"Es codificación básica, lo molesto es hacerlo todo desde cero" Los dedos de Yuu se movían a una velocidad increíble, a la par que Lily escribía y escribía en una libreta sobre la mesa de té.

"¡Qué bueno que cambiaste de opinión, Keeeeen! ¡Ya te extrañaba!" Patamon lo había hecho sentarse con él en el comedor, donde más de la mitad de las tostadas permanecían intactas.

"Yo también te extrañe, aunque solo fue un par de horas, aunque ya que lo mencionas fue más que suficiente para hacerme tener una crisis" el digimon se recargo sobre su brazo y dejo escapar una risilla "No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor".

"Kenichi-san, ¿podrías venir un momento?" Le llamó Yuu desde la sala como si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño y no a un joven tan solo un año menor que el, Ken se percató de ello pero parecía haberle importado de poco a nada ya que se encontraba sumergido en la dicha que le traía su reencuentro con Patamon. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Yuu, quien no logro separar la mirada de la diminuta computadora.  
Lily se detuvo de golpe, el lápiz abandonando su mano con un movimiento brusco y errático, aterrizando sobre la alfombra.

"Calambre, calambre, calambre..." se quejó la chica mientras los dedos de su mano se retorcían.

"¿Dónde está tu resistencia, Lilian?"

"¡Shhhhhhh!"

"Ah, Maki-san..." Intervino Ken mientras Patamon veía al par como si fuesen dos primates peleando en el zoológico, con cierto interés pero también disgusto.

"Claro, claro Kenichi-san, hay algo que debemos decirte...espero que no tengas planes para esta noche porque le daremos una visita a las antiguas oficinas de correos Shimada"

"¿No las clausuraron?"

"En efecto, una fuga en las tuberías las dejo inservibles y no era un vecindario muy activo para empezar, la compañía que compro el edificio quebró poco después así que están abandonadas, nadie nos molestara ahí..."

"Eso dijiste la última ves" lo interrumpió Lily.

"Ya me disculpe por eso ¿no puedes solo olvidarlo?" Exclamo exaltado.

"¡NO!" gritaron Lopmon y Salamon desde el patio trasero casi al unísono mientras la chica asentía, orgullosa.

"Como estaba diciendo" dijo entre dientes "Patamon necesita que nos comuniquemos con esta entidad que reside entre nuestro mundo y el suyo, seguro hay formas más sencillas pero lo que estamos a punto de realizar es enviar un mensaje hacia el digimundo mediante una de las fracturas y esperar a que Omnimon lo intercepte. Suena más sencillo de lo que es en realidad, pero todo depende de que haga su trabajo"

"Bueno, si ambos mundos no han podido comunicarse propiamente en un buen tiempo, probablemente le parecerá extraño el mensaje, sin contar la redacción horrible"

"Hice lo que pude, aún tengo mucho que aprender del digicode..."

"Yo podría..." interrumpió Patamon.

"No es necesario, solo queremos llamar su atención en esta ocasión, para lograr una comunicación ideal él debe contactarnos de regreso, por eso mismo tendremos que pasar la noche en la oficina de correos" concluyo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, mientras guardaba sus cosas en la bolsa deportiva, incluyendo las notas de Lily.

"¿Todo listo?" Ken estaba ansioso, no estaba seguro de la razón, solo lo estaba, aquella incomodidad había vuelto hacia el, sin embargo, por más cliché que sonara, no había vuelta atrás, era lo menos que le debía a su amigo.

"En su mayoría, sí. Solo nos queda un problema..."

"¿Eh?"

"Lilian, tu papa llega esta noche, ¿cómo vas a...?"

"Los alcanzaremos allá, no te preocupes por eso. Sala y yo podemos arreglárnoslas. Nos vemos a las 10 en punto".

Miraron hacia el pretencioso reloj de la sala, marcaba las 6:40. Aún faltaba un buen rato, aun así sus corazones latían con velocidad. Se acercaban cada vez más a tener respuestas. O talvez no.

Lily los acompaño hasta la puerta, recordándoles que fueran puntuales, los digimon se despidieron entre jugueteos y quejas, pero finalmente abandonaron la residencia de los Holland. Maki se preguntó si su amiga en verdad podría escapársele a su padre, ante tal incógnita, Ken, intrigado, cuestionó porque dudaba tanto de ella.

"Es solo que Lily-chan tiene cierta tendencia a desaparecer, el Sr. Holland lo sabe y lo detesta casi tanto como le aterra " ante una respuesta tan vaga, era de esperarse que permanecieran en silencio el resto del recorrido.   
Pararon en una tienda de conveniencia que se les cruzo en el camino, con la excusa de hacer tiempo, aunque Patamon estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos deseaba volver a su casa. En la entrada del establecimiento podía leerse "Open 24/7" junto a su correspondiente en japonés. Kenichi tomo sus gafas del bolsillo y después de ponérselas miro con desdén el letrero.

Yuu compro una cantidad casi ridícula de comida chatarra, pockys, chocolates, papitas, chicles, unos cuantos paquetes de galletas, un par de bebidas energéticas y claro, el periódico del día.   
El rostro de la cajera permaneció inmutable como si fuese una estatua, al parecer, había presenciado compras mucho más extrañas.  
Por su lado, Ken se limitó a tomar una malteada y una barra nutritiva.  
Tomaron asiento en unas bancas cercanas y comieron sin dirigirse la palabra.

Lopmon fue vencido por el cansancio, cayendo en un ligero sueño, Patamon le siguió poco después, dejando al par verdaderamente solos.

"A veces lo extraño..." Comentó Yuu mientras veía como las nubes negras comenzaban a preparar el cielo para que la luna lo iluminara a medida que se caía la noche " Quiero decir, el mundo digital"

"El digimundo?"

"Si, eso. Parece muy lejano, ¿no lo crees? Pero solo han pasado 7 años..." Hizo una pausa para darle un sorbo a su bebida "Sabes, Lopmon nunca lo ha visto, lo traje aquí como un digihuevo, aun no estoy seguro que me llevo a hacerlo pero es que, solo sentí que tenía que..."

"No me gusta hablar sobre eso"

"Lily-san y yo hemos investigado las desapariciones, pero no logramos encontrar información que valga la pena. Tú y yo sabemos lo que paso, de alguna manera terminamos en el digimundo. Volvimos y sin embargo no todos lo hicieron. ¿Nunca te has preguntado que paso con ellos?" Muchas veces. "Papa dice que a pesar de todo, no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso a estas alturas, dudo que pensaría lo mismo si yo hubiese corrido con la misma suerte".

"No fue suerte" dijo con seguridad Kenichi evitando los ojos llenos de confusión del joven a su lado "Al menos no lo fue para mí"

"Probablemente tengas razón, lo siento. Son los nervios".

"Entonces... ¿Un digihuevo, eh?" El joven sonrió.

"Lily-chan, esto es una mala, no, pésima, horrible idea" Salamon no podía o quería creer lo que estaba viendo "Si caemos desde aquí..."

"Salamon, solo confía. Sam y yo solíamos trepar arboles todo el tiempo cuando éramos niños. Soy una profesional" Su padre había llegado alrededor de las 7:30, cansado y con más trabajo del que se había llevado aquella mañana. Su estudio lamentablemente estaba localizado justo frente a las escaleras, haciendo imposible cualquier escape por la puerta principal. Esto las dejaba con una única alternativa: la ventana.

Para el desdén de Salamon, tendrían que descender unos 6 metros por las enredaderas para llegar al patio. Simple en teoría, escalofriante en práctica.

"¿Cuantos huesos podrían romperse? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Talvez hasta treinta" La chica no pudo evitar voltear los ojos, típico.

"Me preocupo por ti Lily-chan, yo volvería a mi etapa bebe pero tu terminarías en el hospital..." Lilian abrió la boca para replicar pero su amiga no se lo permitió "aun no termino, corremos un riesgo innecesario Lily-chan..."

"¡Salamon!" exclamo Lillian molesta golpeando sus pies contra el suelo, si, el suelo "Tenemos que irnos, ahora. Yuu y Kenichi-san nos están esperando" dijo seriamente mientras se sacudía el pantalón "Detesto siempre ser la última".

"Está bien Lily-sa..."

"Lillian, ¿quieres ordenar algo para cenar?" Escucharon la tan familiar voz de su padre "¿Lillian? "

"¡Corre Lily, corre!" Chillo Salamon apenas percibió los pasos apresurados del hombre por la casa. Como un rayo cruzaron el patio trasero hasta el frente de la casa, el pasto comenzaba a humedecer y la noche era una cómplice engañosa. Saltaron la valla de madera que separaba la casa de la calle y partieron rumbo al edificio abandonado donde debía encontrarse con los muchachos.

El reloj marcaba las 8:56.

Todos decían que las calles de Tokyo cobraban vida por las noches, y en verdad lo hacían o amenos así lo recordaba Ken, sin embargo Kyoto estaba muy lejos, las cosas eran indudablemente diferentes y mucho más cuando se trataba de un vecindario como al que se acercaban a cada paso. Solo parejas de ancianos y geishas retiradas vivían en la zona, durante el día era agradable, callado pero podías estar seguro que serias recibido por amables saludos y sonrisas de otra época. La noche era otro asunto, la oscuridad lo cubría todo a excepción de la luz que lograba escapar por las ventanas y el viento susurrando en cada esquina no hacía que el ambiente escalofriante mejorara.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuu" Lopmon había despertado no mucho después de que terminaron con sus golosinas.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Falta poco, se paciente".

"¡Vamos Lopmon, un poco más, un poco más!" Agrego Patamon intentando mantenerse aferrado a la cabeza de Kenichi al mismo tiempo que su pata daba golpecitos sobre sus lentes.

"Aun no me parece una buena idea que estén fuera de los escondites...¿qué tal si alguien los ve?"

"No te preocupes por eso, Arima-kun" Contesto Yuu tomando la pata de Lopmon "Te sorprendería el desinterés de estas personas. Mira, ahí está" señalo hacia un establecimiento descuidado y triste, la pintura de sus paredes estaba en muy malas condiciones, cayéndose en pedazos. Habían colocado un letrero en la entrada, en el cual apenas se podía leer "Oficina Clausurada, favor de dirigirse a..." Y una dirección ilegible, probablemente gracias a las lluvias del invierno anterior.   
Ken fue el primero en percatarse del enorme candado que mantenía la puerta cerrada pero decidió no mencionarlo.  
Por su parte, Yuu rodeo el lugar, dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas, zarandeo ligeramente la tabla que la recubría, esta al instante se desplomo a sus pies. Soltó una carcajada "Justo como lo deje" y sin darle instrucción alguna o hacer cualquier clase de comentario, se introdujo al lugar de un brinco.

Patamon y Ken intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión, antes de seguir sus pasos.

Era increíble que se viera peor por dentro que por fuera y eso sin mencionar el olor a madera pudriéndose. El chico de cabello negro parecía haber desaparecido pues no había rastro de él. Patamon comenzó a planear por la habitación, curioseando entre las máquinas y escritorios abandonados, todo era inservible y arcaico.

"Ken ¿qué hacían en este lugar?" A pesar de todo lo que ahora venía a su mente podría salir mal, la situación no era tan mala, había algo tranquilizante en la compañía de Patamon, Maki Yuu y Lopmon.

"La gente mandaba mensajes y paquetes a sus familiares o amigos, los que trabajaban aquí se encargaban de que llegaran a sus destinos, es algo más o menos complicado" Patamon asintió con una sonrisa crédula.

"Ok, puedo hacer esto, puedo hacerlo" una voz apenas audible interrumpió el momento, seguida del crujir de las paredes. La vieron caer desde la ventana sin gracia alguna, envolviendo a Salamon con sus brazos.

"Hola de nuevo, Arima-san, ¿comenzaron sin mí? " le pregunto Lily mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, como si no la hubieran visto estrellarse contra el suelo "Espero no haber llegado tarde"

"No lo creo, mejor dicho, no lo sé. Perdimos a Maki-san al..."

"Oh, no no, sígueme seguro ya está abajo" lo guió por un pequeño pasillo que aparentaba llevarlos a ningún lado, le mostró un enorme y mortal cuadrado en la madera que los llevaría a unas escaleras "Imagina cuantas personas se tropezaron aquí, un muy mal diseño si me lo preguntas" comento la chica como si se tratara de algo cómico. Al no recibir respuesta alguna de Ken su cara se tornó rosada.

"¡Jajaja, que gracioso!" exclamo con nerviosismo Patamon.

Llegaron a una especie de bodega con muchos casilleros y equipos de cómputo destartalados, que definitivamente no pertenecían al lugar. Un zumbido llamo su atención.

"El generador parece funcionar a la perfección, todo lo demás es basura, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Y la siempre confiable falla numero 13 parece habernos estado esperando" Yuu se veía más alegre de lo normal, aunque seguramente eran las ansias apoderándose de él, había colocado todo en su lugar y en la computadora se repetía una y otra ves el mensaje que tenían preparado.

"Parece inestable" le dijo Lily seriamente.

"Es un error, después de todo. Estoy corriendo unos ensayos, pero en unos momentos todo estará listo".

La habían encontrado el verano anterior, en una de las escapadas que solía emprender Lopmon cuando su compañero dejaba de prestarle atención por la escuela. Era la más grande hasta ese momento y no se veía como ninguna otra, tenía casi un metro de largo y podían apreciarse símbolos de digicode en ella, siempre en movimiento.

"Muchachos, compañeros, amigos, etc. Nos acercamos a la hora final. Si tienen algo que decir puede hacerlo ahora" exclamo Yuu dándose la vuelta.

"¿Por qué eres tan raro?" La cola de Salamon se mecía de un lado al otro en los brazos de Lillian.

"No puedo ser solo adorable y bien parecido" los miro fijamente extendiendo su brazo sobre la R2, su dedo índice posando sobre la tecla ENTER. Aquellos ojos mostraban ansias, miedo, entre otras cosas, pero sobre todo: determinación. Asintieron. "Muy bien, aquí vamos".

Al presionarla, una ventana apareció sobre la pantalla, era un pequeño camión transportando un sobre. Fueron los 36 segundos más largos de su vida, no que Los hubieran contado, pero finalmente vieron esa palabra: SUCCESSFUL.

"¿La dirección es la correcta? " fue Lily la primera en hablar, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del suéter.

"Por supuesto que sí, ¿por quién me tomas?"

"Es solo una pregunta" comento Kenichi con firmeza. "Yo estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo".

Ting, los interrumpió una nueva ventana: NEW MESSAGE.

Se abalanzaron sobre la computadora, sin importarles el reducido espacio entre sus rostros. Esperaban recibir una respuesta en el mismo lenguaje que habían enviado, en su lugar fueron sorprendidos con lo siguiente:

REPITAN EL PASADO  
GO DIGITAL

"¿Eh?" Exclamaron al unísono. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esta?

"¡Eso no tiene sentido! Debe ser una broma..." Se quejó el mayor dándole una patada a la pared.

"¿Gou Dijittaru?" Leyó con desconfianza Ken, mientras Lily lo veía arreglar sus gafas.

"Go Digital" le corrigió.

"Ahhhh" Lopmon comenzó a halarle la camiseta "¡Yuuuuuu!" .

"¡Keeeeeeeeeen!" Le siguió el digimon naranja, picándole la mejilla.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Patamon lo tomo de la cara, obligándolo a concentrar su atención a la falla en la pared. "No puede ser...".

Aquellos símbolos se habían apoderado de ella en su totalidad, ya no era algo tangible, solo un montón de datos. Se quedaron inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno a excepción de...

"¡Patamon!" La creatura daba pasos pequeños, acercándose cada vez más, sus ojos solo eran el vivo reflejo del digicode que parecía invitarlos a... ¿A qué? ¿A pasar?

"No hay que temer, Ken. Ven, acompáñame" Aquella voz tan pacifica, tan noble, tan diferente a la de su digimon lo hacía hacer lo impensable, ahogaba las voces de Lillian y Yuu, lo hacía sumergirse en un mar de símbolos desconocidos a pesar de los riesgos que eso implicaba. Una mano rozo la suya, en un intento por detenerlo, pero fue inútil, ya estaba del otro lado.

Era el mismo lugar, si, lo recordaba demasiado bien.

Cayó de rodillas sobre el concreto, su pantalón pronto humedeciéndose, así como su camisa y rostro. El digimundo lo había recibido justo como le había despedido, con una lluvia gélida e implacable.

"Repetir... el pasado..."

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes a sus espaldas, parecían luchar contra el agua apenas se encontraban con ella "¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó una voz, sus oídos demasiado aturdidos para atribuírsela a alguien en específico.

"La Ciudad Industrial" Miro hacia arriba, su visión borrosa gracias al agua que corría por su rostro y sin embargo, podía distinguir el cielo cubierto por enormes nubles grises.


End file.
